Ankh
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Who's hunting who? The GCPD may think they are tracking down the Sphinx, but the Sphinx is the one hunting them, one in particular. The socially awkward nerd who always speaks in riddles. Who is the Sphinx? That's the puzzle, but a certain FBI agent prefers to think of it as a mystery.
1. Chapter 1 Unknown Enigma

Unknown Enigma.

**Note: Yeah, my first part of my Gotham fic' this may move along ****slowly, because... well Inspiration per episode. :P**

* * *

><p>Blood stained the streets and the sidewalk, the body lay cold and lifeless, the man had died sometime in the night, but what was the weapon? That was the question, the riddle even.<p>

Edward scowled slightly. His life was governed by riddles, there was riddle everywhere, if you knew where to look.

He heard the three tell tale steps of… wait.. three? There should only be two, Gordon slightly lighter then Bullock.

He got to his feet, closing his little red leather bond book with the pen on the page he was writing.

He turned and blinked in surprise, before going slightly wide eyed.

No… no it couldn't be, could it?

"What we got Nygma?" asked Bullock, in that usual tone of his. He didn't like Edward, hell, nobody liked him, he didn't know what he did to make them dislike him so much, he just wanted to be liked, was that too much to ask?

Apparently it was.

"Nygma, did ya' here me?" snapped Bullock as he snapped his fingers in Edward's face.

Edward blinked and took a step back from the snapping fingers. He was never very good with people invading his personal space.

"I.. I err, not really, just a straight 22 cm slice across the neck, accurate to the last archery, who ever did this, knew what they were doing," Edward concluded before looking back at the new third party.

Short raven black hair framed a pale face, not a freckle marked the smooth skin of the woman before him, a light pink lip stick stained her lips and a small amount of mascara coated her eyelashes, the bright emerald eyes seemed to sparkle in way he knew all too well.

He knew this woman, he'd gown up with her, he'd been best friends with her, he'd fallen for what could only be thought of as love for her and they'd… spent quite a few nights together should we say.

"Nygma this is-"

"Mist Terry," he finished while he continued to stare at her, a face from his past, a face he never thought he'd see again.

Mist smiled at him. "Edward," she said in that same charming voice that could make anyone weak at the knees. "It's so good to see you," she went on as she hugged him.

Edward stiffened up, before relaxing into the hold he had missed ever so slightly.

"You two know each other?" Gordon questioned.

"We knew each other when we were kids, best friends ever since," Mist explained, a smile pulling at her lips. "So, you don't know what weapon was used?" she asked, turning back to Edward.

Edward shook his head. "It's unique," he said as he went back to the body and examined it, Mist followed behind him and knelt next to him, making her own observations.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing at something sticking out of the injury.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Don't know… it looks like paint fibre but-"

"How the hell did it get there?" Mist finished for him.

They both glanced at each other

"It couldn't be, could it?" he muttered, a small bit of fear past over his features.

Mist glanced at him. "Do you have a light?"

They both got to their feet and Edward turned to Bullock. "Your lighter, the one you always keep in your side pocket next to your gun, can I have it please. We just need to test something."

Bullock frowned, but complied and gave him the lighter and Edward walked up the street.

"Can you smell it?" she questioned a frown on her face.

"Hard to miss," he muttered in reply before lighting the lighter and placing it to the floor, watching as the flames ran along the trail left by the gasoline.

"Oh hell," muttered Mist as she stared at the Ankh that burned on the ground. "Gentlemen, it seems you have the Sphinx in town. Good luck," she began to walk away, lifting up the tape and and walking under it as she called behind her. "You're going to need it."

T.B.C:


	2. Chapter 2 Viper

Viper.

**Note: Sorry this took so long to write :( I had major writers block and then I had a cold :( really not good :( still I hope you liked this one! :D**

* * *

><p>Viper, the latest problem to hit the streets of Gotham and Edward was now carrying a sample of the toxic liquid through the GCPD back to the forensic lab.<p>

If he got infected he was tempted to sue the GCPD, but he'd probably be dead before it would reach court.

"Oh what's that?"

Edward yelped and juggled with the glass full of viper in his hands, before letting it fly over his head before being caught, quite well, by Mist who was smirking and obviously she had been the one to make him jump.

"It's… viper, the toxin that's hit the streets, it's totally new, no one has ever seen anything like this. It's really quite fascinating, but dangerous."

"Edward exactly how dangerous is this stuff?" asked Mist as she examined the bottle containing the green liquid.

Edward winced and quickly took it from her hands. "Please don't frighten me like that. I told you before, I can't trust you are your hands."

Mist smirked. "I thought we agreed to never mention that."

Edward blushed and tried to set himself right. "I.. I never implied.. that is of course…"

Mist smirked before she fell into laughter. "Ed I'm messing with you. You know how I can be."

Edward sighed and rubbed his head before sitting back in his seat, examining 'viper' in it's glass container before looking back at Mist.

"So… why are you not out on the case?"

"Hmm?"

"The case," Edward said gesturing to the bottle. "Why are you not helping the Detectives with it?"

"Apparently I'm not to touch any other cases other then the 'Sphinx' one. Well, that's what Bullock said any way," Mist slumped in her seat. "Any way, about that, got anywhere with the paint?"

Edward shrugged. "It's nothing special, not like viper, but the paint is gold in colouring, but the weapon I have no idea what it is, usually I can put down what it was but this…" he picked up the photo of the cut on the body. "I have no idea, but this is so exciting! Something brand new. The lack of evidence is also intriguing, how someone could commit such a bloody murder and leave… nothing," he shook his head with a big grin on his face. "Fascinating really."

Mist stood watching him before slowly getting to her feet. "I don't know if I should be concerned or disgusted by your enthusiasum, maybe even amused."

Edward frowned. "I am fine."

"Oh I never said you weren't fine," Mist said clicking her pen, a habit she got into to keep herself calm.

"No," Edward pointed his pen in her face. "But you implied it," he finished smirking.

Mist narrowed her eyes at the pen. "Get that out of my face."

"It's not in your face, it's in my hand."

"Get what's in your hand, out of my face."

"I hate to brake up the romance that's going on here but we need to catch Sphinx."

Mist and Edward glanced over at Bullock, Edward with a huge blush on his face and Mist looked more annoyed.

"No… we we weren't, I mean, that's not…" Edward bumbled.

"So you caught the guy who was distributing Viper?" Mist asked. If Bullock thought she was going to bite, he had another thing coming.

Bullock folded his arms as Jim came to join them. "Sorta," he said nodding to the fresh body cart being pulled past.

Mist shook her head. "Really? If you keep killing the suspect Bullock, you're going to get a bad name."

"Listen FBI I don't need you telling me how to do my job, I can do it perfectly."

"Oh yes because killing the suspect is a great way to work this job."

Bullock glared at her but Jim intervened. "Nygma, you got anything about Sphinx?"

Edward blinked before pulling out his leather book. "The cut was 22 cm long, it cut through the jugular and the main archeries in the neck, effectively the victim died of blood loss. It was very quick," he paused and fiddled with his pen. "The paint we found was obviously left from the murder weapon, so the killer obviously painted it gold and it has a metallic resin mixed with the colour, but the paint you could get from any hard ware store, nothing special about it. The cut however was very interesting," he smirked widely fiddling with the pen again while looking over the book at the Detectives and Mist.

"So tell us genius, what's so interesting about a damn cut?" snapped Bullock.

"The cut was curved."

"What?"

"The cut, it was curved, like the blade it's self was curved."

"Do you know of any weapons that could make a cut like that?" questioned Jim.

Edward shook his head. "None that are regular use for crooks or any one who wields a blade."

"Well, the person we're looking for isn't exactly normal either is she? She's an assassin."

"Any thing on the victim?"

Mist shook her head. "Worked for the mob, that's all."

"Though it looked like he'd received a beating only days before his death," Edward finished.

"What was his name?"

"Only got a first," Mist sighed. "His name's Lazlo. Works at a bar that's connected to the mob."

"How's it connected?" asked Gordon.

Mist smiled. "Well the bar is owned by one of the biggest mob bosses there is around, not Falcone but… ah what's her name?"

"Her? Ya' talking about Fish?" asked Bullock.

"Hmm… it seems Lazlo might of upset the wrong person."

"Let's go and talk to Mooney," Gordon said as he walked off with Bullock following.

Mist turned back to Edward who was examining the photos of the crime scene.

"You okay Ed?"

"I… I think of seen something like this before."

"Really?"

Edward looked up at Mist and studied her. He was never very good with people, but he could tell something was up with her. The fact that Mist was clumsy all of a sudden was strange, she'd never been like that, in all the years he'd known her, she'd never been clumsy.

"Aren't you going with them?" he questioned.

Mist raised an eyebrow. "I get the feeling Bullock doesn't want me around, I seem to be bringing down the mood. My question though Eddie, answer my question."

"There was a murder… a few years back it was my first murder case, my first time out of the field, I was nervous, simply because I never experienced a murder before and if I got something wrong…" he trailed off before sighing. "The victim was killed in the exact same way, the cut wasn't so clean though."

"What do you mean?" asked Mist.

"The cut," Edward gestured to his neck. "There was more then one cut, it was like… the killer had tried to get it perfect, but missed and only cut a few of the adheres, wouldn't be as quick, less accurate, more blood, more evidence but the cuts where curved, exactly like this one."

"You think it was Sphinx," Mist said smirking.

"I think it's an odd coincidence that both victims were killed in similar ways, I mean what if, what if it was Sphinx when she first started out as an assassin? She wouldn't be as trained would she?"

Mist nodded. "First kill… where was the victim found?"

"Middle of nowhere, there was nobody, which is why I never saw the connection before… I just assumed that.."

"It was just another death. This kill though was done in an alley that's well used."

"Has many people come down it everyday."

"Yet no one saw anything," Mist sat down and tapped her chin. "It makes sense though, that the crimes are connected."

"It does?"

"Psychology based, killers get more confident. If the murder you investigated was her first kill then no wonder it was messy and away from everyone, she didn't know if it would go right."

"So she killed him away from everyone else so that if she did make a mistake-."

"He'd still have no chance to get away."

Edward bit his lip and looked to the floor. "We need that case file don't we?"

"Yes we do," muttered Mist as she pulled her phone out and began to walk away. "You grab the file, I'll call Bullock and Gordon let them know what we've figured out."

Edward nodded and was about to tell her to watch her step, since there was a pile of folders in the way but Mist nimbly dodged them and carried on walking while finding the number for Gordon and Bullock.

Edward blinked. How could she be so clumsy sometimes and then not clumsy at all?

The only logical explanation was, she was acting but… why?

T.B.C:


	3. Chapter 3: Files, riddles and blue eyes

Files, riddles and blue eyes.

**Note: Another chapter :) I hope you guys like and thanks for the reviews, faves and my many followers for following! :D It is noted and very much ****appreciated! :)**

* * *

><p>Edward was loathed to go down to the file room, simply because he always got the urge to change the way it was ordered. Today was no different.<p>

He walked into the room and noted that Kristen wasn't in, which he was secretly happy about. He liked her, but right now he was stressed and Kristen would only stress him more.

He stared around the room at the files that lined the floor, desk covered the top of the filing cabinets and the other shelves behind them.

There was a yellow glow around the room and just a hint of dust in the air from the files that time forgot. It was a wonder anyone would want to work down here.

Edward searched through the files, there must be something in here, it wasn't that long ago when he came here.

He suddenly stopped his search when he thought he'd heard giggling.

He stayed silent for a few more minutes before shrugging it off and continued his search.

The Sphinx case was driving him mad, he could've sworn he'd seen something like these murders before.

Mist was also bothering him. He was happy to see her again, of course he was, but there was just something off.

He suddenly stiffened.

That was giggling, there was no doubt about that.

He looked around the room with a frown on his face. Where was it coming from?

He walked over to some files cautiously before kneeling in front of them.

There was a giggle!

Edward gently took the top layer of files and lifted them before looking into the small den made of files and there at the bottom was a pair of blinking blue eyes hidden behind horn rimmed glasses, very much like his own.

Edward yelped and dropped the files and then he could hear laughter from the files.

Crawling back over to them he removed the walls of the den to reveal the culprit responsible and it turned out to be a young girl with chocolate brown hair, a slightly lighter shade to his, a pale complexion, with a bright smile.

She was also wearing a pair of green dungarees with purple sneakers that weren't done up properly, in fact a lace was undone.

"Hello," the girl said brightly, waving at him with a smile.

Edward blinked a few times before cautiously waving back. "Hello."

She smiled even wider at him before going back to… wait a file?!

Edward snatched it off her and quickly placed it out of her reach.

The girl frowned. "Why did you do that?"

"B- because you're too young to look at them."

"But I understand them."

"You're not aloud to look at them."

The girl blinked at him before asking that one question children where always famous for. "Why?"

Edward sighed before getting to his feet. "You shouldn't be in here…"

"Mummy doesn't mind," the girl said brightly.

"I think she would."

The girl shook her head. "No. Mummy told me to come here because it would be safe."

Edward blinked. "Does your mother work here?"

She nodded her head with enthusiasm. "Yes, Mummy works here. She's helping with a case."

Okay… that still didn't help him much.

"What's your name?" she suddenly asked him.

"Umm… I I'm Edward, Edward Nygma," he muttered before standing and looking around the room making sure there was still no one.

"Hello Edward, I'm Enigma."

Edward blinked. Had she really…? She couldn't of done surly? "Did you say… you're names Enigma?"

She smiled at him. "Enigma N Terry."

"Terry?" Edward frowned. "Your mother wouldn't happen to be Mist Terry by any chance?"

Enigma giggled. "Yes, that's Mummy. She's brave and helps people."

Edward nodded before looking at the file he'd taken off her. It was the one he was looking for.

"Do you like reading?"

"Umm… yes, yes I do," he muttered as he began to look through the file.

"I like reading. I like reading difficult things," she explained before pushing the glasses up her nose.

"Hmmm?"

"I like Shakespeare."

Edward dropped the file and span to face her. "But… you're four!"

"Five!" Enigma said holding up her fingers.

"That… I…" Edward blinked. "I must say I'm impressed."

Enigma giggled. "Thank you!"

Edward mumbled a welcome before looking through the file quickly to find the photograph of the cuts on the mans throat.

He let a grin slip on his face as he realised he was right. It was the same type of cut, but he still had no weapon.

"Brought it with her, took it with her," he muttered before sliding the photograph back into the file and walking towards the door.

Then he paused.

What was he meant to do with… Enigma? He still couldn't believe that was her actual name.

Enigma smiled at him and stood, before she walked over to him.

"You need to go to your mother," he stated.

"But she's working."

"Well you can't stay here."

She smiled up at him. "Can I come with you?"

Edward opened his mouth to speak before closing it again. There was nothing else really for him to do.

He sighed before shifting the file in his hands. "Okay… fine… just don't touch anything when we get there, please."

Enigma nodded at him. "My servants cannot leave me, in all they number five. They bring me everything I want and I keep them alive. What am I?"

He blinked dumbly at her. "Pardon?"

"It's a riddle," she replied smiling up at him. "I like riddles, my Mummy always told me riddles when I was trying to get to sleep. It would make me tired and then I'd sleep."

"Hand."

"What- I mean pardon?"

Edward still stared at her. "The answer is a hand."

She grinned at him before quickly snatching his in her tiny mitts.

Edward yelped in shock before going stiff and staring at her.

"Mummy tells me to always hold her hand. It's so I don't get lost."

He slowly let out a breath before looking towards the door and walking, with Enigma holding his hand tightly so not to loose him.

Why him? Of all the people who found the little girl hiding in the folders, why did it have to be him?

At least the 'viper' thing had stopped. He didn't want to think about the hassle it would of been to get the girl through the rooms if that was still going on.

He tried to ignore the many stairs he got from people as he walked past, with the little girl holding onto his hand tightly.

He got to his desk and slipped his hand from hers, before he began to read the file and study it's entire content, he didn't want to miss a single thing.

Then there was a pair of tiny hands at the edge of his desk, trying to reach for one of his pencils.

Edward raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but smile as he watched the tiny hands search his desk for the pencils that the owner had clearly seen from a distance.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Can you pass me a pencil?"

He slowly passed her one of his pencils and noted how she sat on the floor, legs apart, with the paper in the middle, drawing.

He remembered doing that when he was her age. Hmm… life seemed so much simpler then.

"What are you doing?"

I… don't think you'd understand."

She was suddenly standing and looking up at him with wide blue eyes, they practically begged for information.

"Enigma what are you doing?" asked Mist as she came over and then she saw Edward and she paused.

"Enigma, please go down to the file room again."

"Edward told me I shouldn't."

Mist sighed heavily and ran a hand down her face. "Please go down to the files."

Enigma nodded before getting to her feet and running off.

Mist looked back at Edward, her face was stone cold, set in a frown that was warning him not to ask any questions.

"I found the files."

Mist's mood brightened. "You did? Great. Lets get them up to Gordon and Bullock."

Edward nodded, getting to his feet with the files before glancing at Mist. "What is a girl with an odd name and an odd letter in that name?"

Mist paused before glaring at him slightly. "Let me guess… an Enigma by any chance?"

Edward nodded. "You would be correct. Tell me, what does the 'N' stand for?"

"What?"

"The N. In Enigma's name, it's Enigma N Terry. What does the N stand for?"

Mist smiled, but it was sickly sweet, too cheery for the mood. "It stands for non of your business, Edward."

She then snatched the file out of his hand and stormed off, leaving Edward staring after her with a dumb struck expression.

* * *

><p>"The cuts are exactly the same," explained Mist as she showed Bullock and Gordon the pictures. "Identical."<p>

"How'd you find this?" questioned Gordon.

"It wasn't me, it was Edward," she snarled a little at his name before regaining her cool. "This was his first murder scene and it just so happens to be Sphinx's as well."

"Oh yeah and how'd you know that?" snapped Bullock.

"Well, it obvious."

"Then maybe you can show us smart alack."

Mist's lips drew into a tight line before she smiled. "The cuts are rough and there is many of them, plus the target was killed away from anyone else."

"Different to the recent crime scene."

"She's more experienced now, not so scared."

"Are you sure it's her?" asked Gordon.

Mist nodded before hiding the file behind her back. "Positive. This made me think though."

"Glad something did," Bullock muttered, making Mist glare daggers at him.

"It made me think, that if she's been here before then maybe someone in the mobs would remember her?"

"Why the mobs?"

Mist smirked. "Sphinx doesn't work cheap. Only Mob bosses could afford her."

Gordon nodded. "Lets go talk to Mooney. Mist you coming?"

Mist smiled. "Oh yay, I get a field trip," she laughed before grabbing her coat and following them.

On the way out past the halls and desks, Mist spotted Edward.

He was watching them, clearly he was still intrigued by Enigma.

For Edward's sake, she hoped he would keep his distance. She hated it when things got messy, the blood never comes out of her shirts.

She smirked before waving at him.

Blood never comes out of shirts…oh and she did like this one she was wearing too, it would be a real shame.

"A real shame indeed," she muttered before leaving the GCPD.

T.B.C:

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Hope you guys like. Any one want to take a guess what the 'N' in Enigma's name stands for? Anyone? :) Please place your guess in your review. :) Thanks!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: It's all in the name

It's all in the name.

* * *

><p>The drive to Fish's bar is a quiet one, with Bullock not wanting to talk with Mist in the car and Mist was happy with the silence, gave her chance to think on recent events.<p>

Was it just her, or were the crimes in Gotham a little… strange?

She'd heard about the problem with these two weirdos grabbing street kids while using TCP, then there was a 'Balloon man', next another assassin with a metal spike as a weapon and they had recently just had Viper.

What the hell was wrong with this city?

Gordon steps out and opens the door for her and it surprises Mist, she was so lost in her own thoughts, but she quickly reverts back to her normal self and follows him and Bullock to the bar door.

When they walk in, she see's Fish sitting next to the bar with a big man next to her, a smirk on his face.

"Fish," Bullock says with a smile and two embrace with a quick kiss on the cheek passed before she turns to Gordon and nods.

"Detective and what did I do to get this surprise?" she asked, smiling charmingly.

"Well, we were wondering if you'd heard anything on the street recently, about somebody wanting certain members of your gang dead?"

Fish frowned. "I can't say that I have. Why?"

"Seems one of your men was killed by an assassin, name of Sphinx," Gordon interjected.

At this Fish laughed. "Oh, you've been reading too many fairy tails, Detective. The Sphinx is a legend, she's not real."

"She is and she's in Gotham," Gordon growled.

Fish raised an eyebrow before her eyes casted over to Mist. "Oh and who is this?"

"Special Agent Mist Terry of the FBI. Here to investigate the Sphinx crime," Mist said bluntly.

Fish smirked. "So you boys have a little lady following you around? Good, you two always needed a woman's touch to your team."

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm much of one, I probably have more guts then most men," Mist said smirking.

Fish smiled. "Oh, she's feisty, I like her, she's one to keep you two."

"The best compliment I've ever gotten off a member of the mob."

"I could image what some of the lesser ones would call you."

"The last one I met seemed to believe that a woman wasn't much of a danger, but in my experience, it's the women who are the most dangerous."

Fish clicked her tongue. "And you'd be right."

"I thought I would be," Mist smirked. "So tell me, what did Lazlo do wrong?"

"Lazlo?" Fish tilted her head to the side and thought for a bit. "Hmm… Butch have you seen Lazlo around?"

"Can't say that I have, Fish."

"Hmmm… I only assumed he was sick… tell me, is he okay?"

"He's dead," Gordon stated. "Wondering if you knew anything about it."

Fish shook her head. "No… I simply assumed, in fact I think we all assumed that Lazlo was simply ill."

"Well, he certainly isn't well," Mist stated bluntly.

Fish smiled and tilted her head to side. "Hmm… I suppose he isn't is he?"

"But you don't know anything about his death, at all?" questioned Jim.

Fish turned to him and smiled once more. "Believe me Detective, if I did I would tell you. Lazlo was one of my favourites. I hope you catch his killer."

"Medical examination shows he got beaten up pretty bad. Do you know anything about that?"

"Beaten? Hmm… I can't say that I do… Butch, do you know anything about poor little Lazlo getting beaten?"

Butch frowned and shook his head. "No, Fish. Can't say that I do."

"Oh, well as you can see neither me or my employes know anything about his death."

"None what so ever?" Gordon stated.

"None," Fish hissed, giving Gordon a glare.

"We'll keep in touch, Fish," said Bullock as he placed his hat back on. "You just keep your shutters closed and watch out."

"We'll be extra careful."

Bullock nodded before walking out of the bar with Gordon and Mist following.

"Agent Terry," Fish called, making Mist stop and turn to her. Fish smirked. "Welcome to Gotham, I hope you enjoy it."

Mist smirked back. "Hasn't disappointed me yet."

Then she nodded her goodbye before following Gordon and Bullock.

* * *

><p>She walked back into the GCPD, Bullock gave her a glare and then continued walking.<p>

"Say, boy scout, come up here and help me sign this will ya?"

Gordon sighed before nodding at Mist and wondering over.

Mist stood there before walking past everyone towards evidence and examination, a smirk on her face.

Oh if only they knew.

She walked right past the records room and headed towards the main forensic department.

She stopped outside the door when she heard giggling.

She knew that giggle.

Slowly she opened the door and there was Edward with Enigma sitting on the bench next to him, giggling her little heart out as he made little explosions with some of the chemicals they had.

"How long will the DNA test take, Edward?" she questioned while she swung her legs on the edge of the table.

"It'll be done in a few moments, in the mean time do you want to see a purple flame?" Edward questioned, grinning as he set up a bunsen.

Enigma grinned and clapped her hands. "Oh yes, yes please!"

"Alright then," he sorted through the chemicals he had when Mist spoke up.

"Having fun?"

He yelped and span around with Enigma smiling and waving at her.

"Hello Mummy!"

"Mist?!"

"Hellos sweety, what's Edward showing you?" Mist questioned, walking over to her young daughter and Edward.

"He's showing me purple flames mummy!" Enigma squealed.

"Is he? Well, I'm afraid we have to leave now, okay?"

Enigma frowned. "Okay. Bye, bye Edward."

Edward waved as the little girl jumped off the table and walked through the door.

"Who's DNA where you running?"

"Oh? Enigma's."

Mist paled. "W- what?" she spluttered.

Edward shrugged. "She wanted to know who her father was, so I suggested a DNA test and- Mist?" Edward had only had his back turned for a few minutes and then Mist wasn't there anymore.

Suddenly he heard a small beeping from the DNA test and he quickly printed the sheet off.

He didn't understand why Mist was acting so odd… it was only a DNA test there was nothing to be-

His mind stopped as he read the results and then he understood everything.

He didn't know how he did it, but he raced out of the forensic lab and ran to the main office of the GCPD.

Edward ran down the steps, almost tripping over his own feet, he'd realised that he'd picked the test sheet up on the way out and it was tightly gripped in his hand.

It had to be a mistake, that was the only logical explanation, but just to make sure- where was she?!

"Ed, you okay?" asked Gordon frowning at the forensic scientist flustered face.

Edward glanced at Gordon with a deer in the headlight look to his face. "Pardon, sorry?"

"Are you okay? You look a little… flustered."

Edward blinked like the information hadn't fully sunken in before shaking his head. "What sorry, yes, yes I'm fine thank you, it's just… umm… do you know where Mist is?"

Gordon shook his head. "I think she's gone home, she needs to look after her daughter, why what's the problem?"

"Oh, there's no problem, no problem at all I just… need to speak with her, it's urgent."

Bullock came over and glared at the forensic scientist. "Say do you want to know what else is urgent? Capturing Sphinx. Get to work Nygma or else the case will be handed over to the MCU and that's the last thing I want."

"I… yes sorry umm…" Edward stuttered as he went to leave.

"Ed, what's on the sheet?" asked Gordon, eyeing it.

Edward flinched before going a little red and backing away from him a little. "It's… it's nothing, Detective, I can assure you."

Gordon raised an eyebrow and Bullock came storming over to him. "It sure as hell looks like something, give it here."

"It's nothing," Edward mumbled, gripping the sheet in his hand.

Gordon frowned at him. "You sure you're okay, Ed?"

Edward smiled at him. "I'm perfectly fine Detective."

Suddenly Bullock snatched the sheet out of Edward's hands and walked away from him while look at the it and his eyes widened.

Edward's own eyes had widened considerably behind his glasses.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Bullock said in disbelieve as he stared at the lanky forensic scientist. "How the hell did that even happen to someone like you, in fact, who the hell would want to do that with someone like you?"

"Bullock!" shouted Gordon as he gave his partner a glare. "What are you going on about-?"

Bullock shoved the sheet in Gordon's face, still staring at Edward in shock.

Gordon read the file and he looked over at Edward with a shocked and confused expression.

They had every right to.

"Like I said," Edward muttered. "I need to talk with Mist," At least he knew what the 'N' in Enigma's name stood for now.

Gordon's eyes drifted back to the paper and he read the words.

**Name: Terry, Enigma.**

**Mother: Terry, Mist.**

**Father: Nygma, Edward.**

T.B.C:

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Yeah! I'm back and I'm sorry this took so long, but it's here! :D<strong>

**How about that for a shocker and a way to leave it :P wonder what's going to happen next and don't worry we will get to see the mysterious Sphinx soon and Penguin will also be placed into it too, I mean, we've got to have Oswald in it haven't we? :D**


	5. Chapter 5: The Sphinx

The Sphinx

* * *

><p>The morning was cold and exciting for Edward.<p>

The goat was back it seemed, not that Bullock was happy about that, in fact he was livid.

Though, Edward wasn't at his best.

Mist hadn't come in yet and she wasn't returning his calls. It didn't take a genius to figure out what that meant and right now he was jittery, finding it hard to concentrate on work.

He'd thought that maybe, just maybe, seeing Kristin would help, it didn't.

He sighed and fiddled with the file in his hands, walking over to his desk, before he paused.

There was something on his desk. More accurately it was a ceramic mug with a green question mark displayed on it and next to it was a card.

He blinked before placing the fie down and picking up the two new items on his desk.

The mug had a nice weight to it, the card was just a piece of paper from home.

He looked around and saw no one so decided to see who the note was from, though he had a pretty good idea who.

His suspicions were confirmed when he began to read it.

_Edward._

_I know you'll probably not understand why I didn't tell you when I first saw you, well it's complicated._

_I understand this isn't a puzzle you wish to know the answer to, it's difficult to explain and it hurts me to even consider it but, I didn't think you were ready._

_I can tell that you like Enigma, but as a father? I don't think it's right for you and I'd hate to bring up old scars (meaning literal there) but there is one question that always bugged me. _

_Would you be a good father?_

_and then, it would always lead to the next question._

_Would you be anything like your own father?_

Edward frowned and he was half tempted to throw the letter away after that, but he stuck to it and read on.

_I know the answers to both questions but, I can never take that chance, Enigma is too precious to me, like you are too precious to me._

_I know that if you did hurt Enigma, it hurt you more, probably destroy that childlike soul of yours and I don't want that to happen because I…_

_Oh I'm just going to turn around and say it. I love you Edward and because I do, I'll hurt you in ways unimaginable, but only because I want to keep you safe and protect you, something I failed to do when we were children but… I won't fail this time._

_I promise you this, I will no let a single person harm you ever again._

_That I promise._

_- Mist._

Edward paused for a long time. In all honesty, he didn't know what to do.

"Nygma!"

Apparently he was going to be told right now.

* * *

><p>Mist sat at her desk and fiddled with her pen. She'd made sure Enigma was at a daycare this time, what concerned her more was why Gordon and Bullock where giving her strange looks.<p>

In the end she couldn't take it any more.

"I know I'm an attractive woman, but do you have to keep staring at me like that?"

They both blinked before turning away from her.

She sighed and leaned her head back. "You do realise I read people for a living don't you? You may as well just tell me now."

"Why the hell would you pick Nygma?" Bullock cried in utter shock.

Mist, who had beed leaning back in her chair, let herself drop forward on it's legs. "Excuse me?"

Bullock slowly stood and walked over to her.

"Harvey," Gordon muttered, but Harvey wasn't looking at him.

"Why, would you pick Ed to… do that.. with?"

"I don't follow you Detective-"

"Why the hell would you sleep with Edward Nygma?!" Harvey roared, just as Edward was coming up the stairs with evidence, Montoya and Allen had just entered and Essen was just coming out of her office, the room fell to a deathly silence.

Mist stood and starred at Bullock in shock, confused as to how he could know something like that..

Her eyes drifted over to the only moving object in the room, which just so happened to be Edward.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Edward!" she yelled and the forensic stopped before yelping at the sound of his name.

He took one look at Mist and belted to the forensic lab.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, you get back here!" Mist shouted as she chased after him. "Edward E Nygma get back here right now!"

The whole station simply stared in shock and confusion.

Edward raised past everyone, running over to the saplies cupboard and hiding in it.

He didn't want to be caught by Mist, that was that last thing he wanted, considering her temper.

He let out breath when he thought Mist had passed, when the door was suddenly thrown open.

Edward let out a yelp before snapping his mouth shut as Mist's angry look suddenly melted into a smirk at his reaction.

"I yelped didn't I?" Edward muttered.

Mist giggled while nodding her head. "Okay, but back to the matter at hand. Why did you tell them?"

"I didn't tell them, they grabbed the sheet out of my hand."

Mist blinked. "You took the sheet up with you? Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to talk to you about.. it."

"You mean Enigma?"

Edward blushed immensely. "Y- yes. Mist I.. I never meant for that to happen."

"You can't change the past Edward. What's happened has happened."

"I know but… I don't know what to do."

Mist smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you'll be okay, but there is one thing we need to do."

"Which is?"

"We need to tell Enigma."

Edward flustered. "No! We.. she doesn't need to know!"

"Edward, she's fantasised about her father and who he is and how he would be," Mist gave him a stern look. "She needs to know."

"I… don't think I'm ready, I mean, you said it yourself in the note I wasn't ready."

Mist frowned at him. "What note?"

"The note," Edward muttered as he pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to her. "You said you didn't think I was ready."

Mist's eyes drifted over the page before she gave a smile. "Oh, yes of course, I remember now."

It didn't sound very convincing.

Suddenly, Mist was against him and pushing him into the shelves at the back. "A cupboard, how cliche."

"M- Mist?" Edward asked, perplexed. "What… what on earth?"

"Oh sweety, what's wrong? You seem to be a little… flustered."

Edward felt his eyes winded behind his glasses at the whole scenario. What was going on? What was wrong with Mist?

Her eyes had changed slightly, they were sharp and evil, if that was even possible, but the most worrying thing was they were directed at him.

"Mist?" Edward questioned still staring at her in slight fear and confusion.

She grinned at him. "Oh, I'm sorry am I scaring you?"

"I… I…"

"Oh, Eddie, come here," she giggled, before she grabbed his tie and pulled him into a harsh kiss.

Edward, in a panic, grabbed the shelves behind him like they were his life line. What the hell was she doing?

Suddenly she pulled away and left the cupboard like nothing had happened.

He stood in silence for a few moments, before he peeled himself away from the shelves and left for the forensic lab.

* * *

><p>Finally it was the end of the day and he could go home, he wanted to leave as quickly as possible, today had not been a good day.<p>

Mist, what was wrong with her? He decided 'many things' after that little interaction in the cupboard. It was a good job no one walked when it happened.

Home. Edward smiled when he saw the door to his apartment, he never felt so happy to see it in his life.

Once inside, Edward loosened his tie and shrugged his jacket off. Oh it was good to be home.

He sighed and walked into his bedroom, lying his jacket on his bed before he walked over to his bed side picking up the photo album he'd been looking at last night.

He smiled as he flicked through the pages containing pictures of him and Mist and all the crazy things they did.

There it was the day he won the puzzle competion, the cube rested neatly in his hand and behind him was Mist with her arms around him, smiling brightly at the camera.

He smiled sadly. Hard to believe that was one of their last photos together. They took less and less as the years passed and they missed certain special moments… but what had happened after that?

"What happened to you Mist?"

Edward looked up startled for a few moments at a clatter of noise fron the main room.

He placed the photo album down and walked into the main room, before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Edward's vision was blurred as he came to, colours had blended together before he blinked and they returned to their natural stance.<p>

What… what had happened?

"Hello? Little nerd, you in there?" he felt someone lightly tapping the side of his head, before he flinched away and then discovered he was duct taped to his seat.

His eyes widened before he heard light chuckling next to him. "Oh, you are alive, I was worried incase I'd hit you too hard."

The voice was female, but no one he recognised… who?

He looked to his side and saw a woman sitting on the work top of his kitchen, swinging her legs and dressed in a skin tight suit of black… well it looked like leather, he couldn't tell, she also had a hood up around her face with green goggles over her eyes and a black bandana hid the rest of her face.

He could only imagine she was smiling.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"Oh honey I think you should know or at least I hope you do, you are my favourite nerd so surly…" she slipped of the work top and strutted over to him. "So surly that would make me your favourite assassin."

Edward paled. Oh god no, it couldn't be… it couldn't be her. "S- Sphinx?"

She laughed at him before she sat on his lap, he could see her eyes and noted how they were full of glee and mischief, which did not comfort him in the slightest, less so when she trailed her finger along his collar bone, up his neck to his glasses and tapped one of the lenses.

He could feel the heat creeping onto hid face. He wasn't used to this and it was making him nervous.

"So then," Sphinx purred. "Lets get down to business."

T.B.C:

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Oh my god, it's the Sphinx and she's captured Eddie D: Whats up with Mist and why is she acting so strange? Oh and I would like to know if anyone can guess who Sphinx is :)<strong>

**okay but guys hear me out, I may have broken two bones in my wrist and hand so.. updates may be slow for all my stories I'm sad to say :(**


	6. Chapter 6: It can only get worse

It can only get worse.

* * *

><p>Attraction, it's something we can't help. You're genetically programmed to like a certain type and your parents generally help you make that choice when you pick a partner who has slightly similar looks or personality. Edward had to wonder what his parents would think now and he questioned how messed up his part of the brain for attraction was.<p>

He decided it was quite damaged for him to be finding this assassin even a microscopically attractive.

"So then, Eddie…" Sphinx purred. "I've noticed you around, you seem to be highly skilled at your job. In fact, I'd go so far as to say you are the best at it, but you see there's a little problem with that."

Edward swallowed. "Which is?"

"It means.. you're going to get too close, now I'm not nervous," Sphinx chuckled. "It's just I have a reputation to uphold."

"Are… are you going to kill me?" Edward questioned. "Because.. that wouldn't be a good idea."

Sphinx smiled at him before she pulled his glasses off. "Hmm? A bad idea? They're the best kind, wanna know why?"

"Because… because they're the most dangerous?"

"Now you're getting it… hmm I prefer you with glasses."

Edward turned away from her. She was distracting and not for the sole reasons she should be.

Why did the suit have to cling?

"Here's a riddle for you," she whispered in his eye. "Why are you still alive right now? I usually kill my victims first chance I get and trust me, I've had hundreds of chances."

"Why did you kill Lazlo and Mike Talor?"

Sphinx actually got off him and walked around, tapping her chin in thought. "Well, the first one, Fish got bored of him and the second…who was he?"

"Your first kill."

"Oh," Sphinx span around snapping her fingers. "Well gee Eddums, I don't know. Could it be someone payed me to do it?"

Edward swallowed before he struggled against the duct tape. He was not going to added to her list, he was determined.

"Eddums, stop struggling," suddenly there was a.. a sickle at his throat. "Please? I'd hate to wreck that neck line of yours, I like it the way it is and I'm sure you do too."

"Sickles?" Edward whispered as he stared at the weapon in shock, it was painted gold too.

"Hmm, I rather like them, what do you think?" she purred.

He didn't respond, he was too busy remembering the evidence. The cut was curved, made by a curved blade, made by a sickle.

"You just coming to grips with it?"

"Why me?"

Sphinx giggled before she rubbed her face against his and purred slightly. "Why not? I rather have a thing for people with brains, I find it rather… sexy should we say?"

Edward closed his eyes and turned away from her. He had to get away from her. She was… she was mad. Insane.

"It's almost Christmas Eddie, better not get caught under the mistletoe when I'm around," Sphinx giggled. "Funny thing about mistletoe, the berries are deadly."

"H- how is that funny?"

"I don't know. I just find it slightly humorous."

Edward turned to look at her. "Who are you?"

Sphinx laughed and came in front of him. "Now… Eddums…," she pulled the bandanna down to show black stained lips. "Where's the fun in telling you?"

And then for the second time that day he was pulled into a harsh kiss, but this was…

Then his door was opened, but Sphinx didn't move, if anything she only strengthened it.

"Nygma?!"

It was Bullock and Gordon? What were they doing here?

Slowly Sphinx pulled away before she turned the chair around and then Edward saw Gordon and Bullock staring in shock at him.

They'd seen him and Sphinx… he went red.

"Hmm, that was fun," Sphinx purred next to his ear as she practically draped herself over him. "Lets do it again sometime."

Then she disappeared out the window. That must of been how she got in in the first place.

Edward cautiously looked over at Bullock and Gordon.

"Ya sure as hell have good taste, Nygma." Bullock bit out.

Edward turned away before he muttered. "Could someone untie me please?"

* * *

><p>Edward refused to talk to anyone, but he knew he would be forced to when Essen got here, worse Mist.<p>

How would she take all this?

"Ed?"

He looked up to see Gordon standing in front of him. "You okay?"

Edward gave a weak nod before he looked away. He was ashamed and Gordon could see it.

He sat next to him and folded his hands. "It's not your fault, it could of happened to any of us," Gordon tried to explain to him.

"But would you of given in?" Edward questioned.

Gordon frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't resist," Edward whispered as he bowed his head. "She kissed me and I didn't resist, she's an assassin."

Gordon sighed. "Ed… look, it's okay if you couldn't help yourself, could you imagine Bullock?"

Edward gave a small laugh, which quickly died in his throat at the sight of Essen and Bullock.

"Care to tell me what happened here?" she demanded.

Gordon stood. "Sphinx broke into Ed's apartment and duct taped him to a chair before she.. umm.."

"Yes?"

"She kissed me."

Essen looked down at Edward who sat with his head bowed. "She kissed me and I didn't try to stop her."

"We've had Edward talk to the sketch artist he's working on the picture as we-?!"

There was a scream from an alley and Bullock and Gordon raced over, with Essen following and eventually Edward came over, what greeted them was not what they expected.

It was the sketch artist with his throat slashed and written on the clip bored was 'Na, ah Detectives, no pictures, that's cheating' in what could only be guessed at as the victim's blood.

"Oh god…" Edward muttered. "She told me not to.. to continue that if I did… she'd have to keep her reputation."

"And you didn't think you should of let us know this beforehand?" Bullock growled.

"I.. I didn't think she'd do it," Edward spluttered.

"She's an assassin, what the hell did you think she was going to do?!"

"Back off, Detective!"

Everyone turned as Mist came storming down the corridor, gluing at him.

"It's not Edward's fault!"

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"I only just got the call!"

"Shut up,, the both of you!" yelled Gordon. "It's not Ed's fault but arguing with each other is not going to help us catch Sphinx any quicker."

Mist looked at Edward and frowned, before her eyes widened. "Edward… she.. oh my god she kissed you?!"

Edward faltered. "It wasn't like that!"

"It looked it when we came in, 'easy Eddie'," Bullock growled.

Edward flushed even worse.

"You made out with a criminal? Sphinx too?!"

"No! I.. she was the one who kissed me!"

Edward's phone buzzed in his pocket and he frowned. Who would be texting him?

It was an unknown number.

Uh oh.

Edward opened the text and his eyes widened.

"Mist… where did you last see Enigma?" Edward questioned in a shaky voice.

"She's at home… why?"

Edward handed her his phone so she could read the message.

Mist's hand began to tremble as she stared at the text. "Oh god… no.."

"What is it?" asked Essen.

Mist looked up at her, tears streaking her face. "Sphinx's taken Enigma."

T.B.C:

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Uh oh indeed Edward. Sphinx has Enigma! D: <strong>

**So we've had one person guess who Sphinx is... :) I won't tell any secrets yet, but keep guessing you guys :)****  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Who's good and bad?

Who's good and bad?

* * *

><p>Mist wouldn't sit down, she paced in front of her desk as she ran her hand through her hair.<p>

"I may get shouted at for saying this," Edward muttered.

Mist suddenly stopped and gave him a glare. "Then why are you saying it?"

Edward gulped. "Well… I was going to suggest you sit down and take a deep breath-,"

"My daughter is missing-!"

"Our daughter is missing."

"And you expect me to calm down?!"

Edward faltered. It just wasn't his day was it? Attacked by an assassin now attacked by friend.

"Mist, we've got a lead," Gordon spoke up as he came running over to them.

"How?"

"Bullock talked to a few of his contacts, one knew where she was or at least where he'd seen Sphinx."

Mist blinked. "Where is this witness?"

"In the interrogation room, don't worry we have an address, we're going there now," Gordon stated as he turned, Mist followed after him and then Edward came.

"What are you doing?" Bullock snapped at him.

Edward frowned. "I'm going to get my daughter."

"You are not qualified to come out on field. Ya staying here Nygma."

"But-."

"No buts! You're staying here."

Edward went to protest when Mist snapped at him. "Edward you're useless in the field stay here where you're actually good at something!"

Edward bowed his head and raised no further argument as they left.

Her words stuck in his head and he wondered over to the interrogation room, staring at the man though the small window he couldn't help but sigh.

It's not like it was his fault he wasn't very good in the field, but they needed him, he was possibly the only person who could get close to Sphinx and not get killed.

He widened his eyes at the realisation.

They needed him.

Edward ran through the building and managed to get outside just as they were setting off and he ran in front of the car, making Harvey slam the brakes on.

Detective Bullock goy out of the car. "What the hell do you think you're doing Nygma!"

"Detective Bullock, wait, listen to me!" Edward pleaded as he stared at the Detective. "I'm the only one who can get close enough to her and not get killed!"

Bullock paused before he frowned. "Alright, fine! Get in!"

Edward ran into the car and then they sped off.

* * *

><p>"Ed, do you think you could distract her?" asked Gordon.<p>

Edward frowned but nodded. "I can try, but I think it might work."

They pulled up outside a warehouse, it looked like it had been abandoned for years, some of the windows were slightly broken, others were completely smashed.

"This is were Enigma is?" Mist questioned. "We need to get her out of here, Enigma hates the dark."

Edward swallowed and quickly ran towards the warehouse.

"Edward!" Mist shouted before she chased after him.

"Does anybody in this town wait for back up?" Bullock growled out, before he and Gordon ran inside, but the place was like a maze.

"Edward?" Mist called as she walked around the maze with a confused and worried look.

Edward heard his name but when he span around, there was no one there.

"Mist?" Edward shouted but he got no reply so he carried on walking.

Why did he come again? He wasn't trained for this, but he couldn't help but feel a little bit excited.

As he continued he found a door with a crack of light seeping under the door.

He opened it and then he spotted Enigma sitting on a chair, happily drawing.

"Enigma," Edward was able to choke out after a while, he still had the nerves about the fact he was her father.

Enigma looked up at him and smiled before she waved. "Hello Edward! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you back to your mother, come on lets get you back to her, she's been so worried about you."

"Mummy never worries."

"Well, you're father is very worried."

Enigma looked up at him and blinked. "My… Daddy? I don't have a Daddy."

"Of course you do… everyone does," Edward mumbled.

"But… where is my Daddy?" Enigma questioned.

Edward didn't answer as he carried on walking towards the door.

"Wait! I need Skallywag!" Enigma shouted as she kicked a little.

Edward set her down as she ran over to her soft cuddly… woodlouse?

"A.. woodlouse?"

Enigma giggled and nodded before she frowned.

"Enigma what's wrong?"

Her smile came back and she waved. "Hello, you look very pretty tonight."

Edward frowned before he turned around and saw Sphinx…?

Edward paled and looked slightly to Enigma. "Enigma, run, find Gordon, Bullock and your mother okay?"

"Okay dokie Edward," Enigma smiled before she ran off into the darkness.

"You know she doesn't like the dark right?" Sphinx tutted.

Edward glared at her.

"Ohh… I didn't think you had a glare in you."

"Leave Enigma alone," Edward growled.

Sphinx frowned. "I don't like your tone," she stated and then she was pouncing on him causing him to smack against the hard concrete.

"Sphinx-."

"No, you do not have the right to speak to me in such a way!"

Edward blinked before swallowing. "I… Sphinx, I'm simply trying to protect my daughter!"

"Oh?" Sphinx bit out. "So someone else has already had a go at you my little nerd."

"You're what?"

Sphinx chuckled. "You're my little nerd," she whispered before she leaned closer to him. "I know it sounds a little possessive but… I rather like to think of you as mine," she laughed as she pulled down her bandanna, this time the lips were a deep crimson red and she pressed them harshly against his.

He wondered if seduction and kissing him was all she ever thought about.

"See you soon," she whispered as she pulled away before she ran off into the darkness, then Gordon and Bullock came running in.

Edward slowly sat up and turned to them.

"Nygma! Which way did she go?"

Edward blinked and tried to focus his mind. "That way…" Edward muttered pointing, but then Enigma came through with Mist following. "No one was down there, but we got Enigma back, that's all that matters."

"We gotta find her!" Edward shouted, everyone was shocked even Enigma looked a little taken aback.

Edward faltered a little after. "I mean.. she's dangerous."

Mist smiled and picked Enigma up and shifted her to be more comfortable. "Lets go, I need to take Enigma home so she can sleep."

Edward smiled before he followed Mist, with Bullock and Gordon watched.

"They make a nice family," Gordon commented.

"Don't even talk to me about it boy scout. I find the whole thing freaky."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for helping me carry Enigma up the stairs, but you really didn't have to Edward," Mist explained as she opened the door to her apartment, holding Enigma's woodlouse under her arm.<p>

Edward smiled before he shifted Enigma in his arms before he followed Mist inside.

"Enigma's room just up here, come on," Mist beckoned as she walked down the hall.

"You have a nice apartment.

"Hmm, yeah it's okay, but I'd still want better, like a penthouse or something."

"Still craving your old life?"

"Not… really. I'd like to have a better place to live but not so…"

"Yeah," Edward smiled as he walked inside placing Enigma down in her bed and then Mist placed her woodlouse next to her before she paused.

"Do you want to tuck her in?"

Edward blinked. "What? Me?"

"Yeah, come on. All you do is bring the covers up to her chin."

"Oh.. okay…" Edward swallowed and pulled the covers up.

Mist patted his back. "Welcome to the first steps of parenthood."

Edward gave a small laugh before he followed Mist out, shutting the door behind him.

"Why would Sphinx even take Enigma?" he muttered.

Mist sighed and place her badge and her gun on the table. "Edward, please. I'm tired can we just think about it tomorrow?"

Edward nodded. "Well, I better get going," he said as he hooked a thumb towards the door.

"At this time?"

"I'll be okay."

"Edward.." Mist shook her head. "Just sleep here tonight," Edward blushed and he glanced at Enigma's room and back to Mist who smiled at him. "On the couch."

Edward gave a small sigh of relief before he pulled his jacket off and lay it on a seat.

Mist had gone off to her room and Edward began to settle himself down on the couch. He didn't realise how tired he was until he lay down.

The day had been long, too long and he'd met Sphinx twice and both times she'd… kissed him.

Edward scowled and rubbed the lipstick from his mouth before he felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched.

"Edward, it's just me," Mist soothed before she handed him a glass of water and a blanket.

He smiled at her and wrapped the blanket around himself before he gulped the water down. "Thank you."

"Welcome," Mist replied as she took his glass away. "Don't forget to take your glasses off," she muttered as she got rid of the sleeping pill packaging in the kitchen.

She wondered back into the living room to see Edward was already coming under the drug's influence and she smiled before she gently brushed some of his hair out of his face.

"Sleep well, my little nerd," Mist whispered before she locked the doors. "And now," she murmured. "I need to just solve one last problem."

* * *

><p>Edward woke up to the smell of toast and was that sausages?<p>

His eyes fluttered open and he placed his glasses back on, walking over to the kitchen as he stretched he was greeted by Enigma.

He smiled at her and sat down when Mist came over.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, just… my head feels so groggy at the moment."

"Maybe it's because you slept in?"

Edward smiled and nodded in agreement, then Mist's phone began to buzz and she picked it up off the table.

"Did you sleep well, Enigma?" Edward questioned.

Enigma grinned and nodded her head. "Yes, I did, Edward."

"Ah no…. Edward we have problem," Mist stated.

Edward blinked, looking up at her. "What is it?"

"The witness was killed last night," Mist stated. "And next to his body, there was an ankh."

T.B.C:

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I hope you enjoyed this and I hope it answered who Sphinx is :P Congrats those who got it right! :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8:You're so stupide sometimes

You're stupid sometimes.

* * *

><p>It was a mess at the precinct. Cops were everywhere, forensic examiners running back and forth between desks and people.<p>

Edward and Mist stared at the chaos.

"I think this is the most active I've ever seen the cops," Mist muttered.

Edward glanced at her before he sighed. "It happened in the GCPD, of course they're going to be- wait, where's Bullock and Gordon?"

"Haven't they got a case?"

"I think they solved it yesterday."

"The Goat right?"

Edward nodded his head.

"No offence Edward but your city is a little crazy," Mist mumbled.

"I know," Edward beamed. "Isn't it great? All those fascinating crimes!"

Mist raised an eyebrow before shaking her head in dismay. "That isn't a good thing."

They moved out of the way to let the body cart through, the man on it a pale grey, his neck was coated in dry blood.

Edward shuddered slightly. To think, that could of been him.

"You okay?" Mist questioned, the place was calming down now that the body had been removed.

"Just glad it wasn't me."

Then they saw Bullock come running in, a grin on his face as he ran towards Essen's office.

"Why's he in such a good mood?"

Edward shrugged and began to walk towards the exit, Mist still watched Bullock as he and Essen seemed to arguing about something, but what?

"You don't get, we're on the same side!"

Mist span around and her mouth fell agape as Montoya and Allen were bringing a hand cuffed James Gordon towards the holding cells.

"What's going on?" Edward questioned, making Mist jump.

"Will you please stop doing that!"

"Sorry."

Suddenly Bullock came over with Essen and then there was a huge argument.

"I didn't kill Oswald Cobblepot," Gordon shouted. "I didn't shoot him Bullock.

"Of course you didn't, partner."

"No, I mean it!"

"Harvey Bullock you're under arrest," Montoya growled.

Mist felt her eyes widen at the scene. Were they insane? They couldn't arrest Gordon and Bullock.

"Yeah, you've got a problem! You got a real-." Bullock paused and stared, the whole station turned to look at a thin man with a bird like face.

"Hello," he smiled brightly. "I am Oswald Cobblepot."

Mist smiled at him. "Hello again, waddles," she whispered.

There was a huge argument between the two Detectives and they were quickly pulled apart.

Gordon was able to get free and he ran off, pulling his phone out on the way.

"What's going on?" Mist questioned Edward who shrugged before glancing over at Cobblepot.

Oswald smiled at the both of them before he turned to hobble off.

"Come on," Mist egged as she pushed Edward toward the door to follow Oswald.

"What are we doing?" Edward asked.

"We're going to talk to waddles."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No, it's one of the best ideas, a bad idea and bad ideas are the best because-."

"Because they're the most dangerous…" Edward trailed off as he slowed to a stop. "That's what Sphinx said."

Mist frowned. "So?"

"You and her are similar and you keep acting strange and…" Edward trailed off at the glare.

"Are you assuming I am the Sphinx?"

"I'm saying you are the Sphinx," Edward growled.

Mist raised an eyebrow but burst into laughter. "I'm flattered you think I'm a homicidel murderer, Edward. Truly I am."

"I am not joking!" Edward snapped. "It makes perfect sense. When Enigma was kidnapped Sphinx was nice to her, Enigma even said she was looking pretty tonight which hints towards she's seen Sphinx before."

"Edward…" Mist shook her head smiling. "I wish I had your imagination, I really do."

"Mist.. there's still time, we can fix this!" Edward cried.

"There is nothing to fix!"

"But-."

"I am not Sphinx Edward. The idea is ludicrous!" Mist snarled before she calmed down and grabbed his tie. "Edward, making assumptions like that will cause trouble in places you could never imagine. I am trying to capture Sphinx, in fact I'm the only one who is trying to catch her!"

"Mist I-."

"No!" yelled Mist slapping his face. "You can shut the hell up!"

"What happened to you?" Edward whispered with a look of horror on his face. "You used to be so kind, understanding and caring when we were kids. What happened?"

"I grew up!"

Edward looked at the floor. "You're saying I haven't?"

"You still play video games!" Mist shouted while waving her hands in the air.

"How do you know that?"

"I saw it, at your apartment."

Edward frowned. "Mist, you've never been to my apartment."

Mist frowned. "I haven't? Do you not remember the Sphinx incident? I was there, your apartment was a crime scene."

Edward grimaced at the memory. If Sphinx wasn't Mist then who was she?

"Well?" Mist growled, her arms crossed, tapping her foot with impatience.

A smile fell on Edward's face. "You look cute like that."

The smile that fell across Mist's face she couldn't help and she was giggling slightly. "Really Edward? I was supposed to look intimidating not 'cute' as you put it."

"Well after seeing Sphinx, you are like a calm breeze compared to her raging storm."

Mist laughed again. "Hey listen… for old times sake do you want to go to the amusement park then have a nice dinner?"

"What about Enigma?"

"It's okay Enigma is covered," Mist said smiling. "Plus, it would be nice to spend time with you."

Edward grinned. "Okay… for old times sake. Oh, do you know that frais comes from-,"

"Excuse me."

Edward and Mist turned to a bald man with two women next to him.

"Yes?" Mist questioned frowning, was it wrong to feel… intimidated by this man?

"Do you know were James Gordon is?" he asked smiling at them.

Mist narrowed her eyes. "Why do you want him?"

The man's smile faltered a little, but he kept it up barley. "Business."

"Well, would you kindly tell me what that is?"

"He's in the main department," Edward interjected.

He smiled again. "Thank you. Mister Nygma."

Edward gulped slightly before nodding and hiding behind Mist.

He smiled and he and the two women left them along.

"What are you thinking?!" Mist shouted at him.

"Look, he'll be fine, trust me," Edward assured before he dragged Mist out. "Trust me, Mist. Like you used to."

Mist frowned and looked at the floor.

"Misty?"

She smiled at the old nick name and looked up at him, before she hugged him. "Oh Eddie, what would I do without you huh?"

"Not have a daughter?"

"Ha! Well, I guess. But I don't want to change that, not for all the money in the world."

"I'm happy to hear that," Edward stated, smiling at her.

"Come on, lets head to the amusement park so I can win you one of those polyester items."

Edward laughed as Mist pulled him along to her car. "But you are dressing out of those. Come on Ed, losen up."

"Alright, alright fine," he laughed. "You know where my apartment is, lets go their first and then go to your place so you can get changed."

"Why are we going to my place last?"

"It took you 15 minutes to get ready for our first date."

Mist laughed. "You timed it? What am I saying of course you did!"

"I wanted to make sure I wasn't late," Edward protested. "Plus, if that's how long it took you to get ready for a date, could you imagine our wedding day?"

"No, because we never had it."

Edward frowned. "We were too young. You know that I know that."

"I was too young to have a child, Edward."

"How old were you?" Edward questioned.

Mist paused for a long time before turning to him. "Really? Edward do the math, you know how old she is, she's five, take five away from my age."

Edward paused before thinking and then he went a deathly shade of white. "You were 18."

"And now you know how old I am," Mist mumbled. "Wait, how did you know how old I was in the first place?"

"I looked up your file."

"Of course you did."

"You sound disappointed."

"You could of just asked."

"I may not be good at talking with people but even I know it's inpolight to ask a lady how old she is," Edward stated.

Mist gave a small laugh. "Of course. Well, I'm not going to get into a fight with you, I'm going to have a nice times with you."

Edward grinned. "So… it'll be like being 18 again."

"Don't get your hopes up, Mister Nygma. I'm not planning on having another baby anytime soon."

"I wasn't implying-."

"I know," Mist laughed. "No offence, but you can be a real idiot sometimes," she grinned nudged his shoulder. "But that's okay. Now, lets go and have some fun."

T.B.C:


End file.
